


Another Ruined Date

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ruins yet another one of John's dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Ruined Date

Everything was going really well, for a change. Sherlock had refrained from texting him for a good.. three hours now? Extraordinary and slightly concerning, but seeing as how this girl seemed like a keeper.. He wasn’t going to complain for the solitude.

Amanda had a smile on her face so bright it could be a torch. It had been ages since she had been on a date in which the guy was funny, smart, and didn’t have an obtrusive and annoying habit. Of course, all good things usually don’t last, but she had her hopes up. Inviting John back to her place, blushing, she was only too glad when the man accepted. 

The cab ride was relatively short and everything blended into an excited and happy blur. John complimented her flat and one thing lead to another and the two soon were locked in each other’s arms, snogging quietly on the sofa.

Unfortunately, things can only go so well for so long. Mobile beeping in his pocket, John doesn’t break the kiss. But soon.. one beep leads to another, and soon is mobile is going off in half minute intervals. John breaks the kiss, looking apologetic. “I’m.. so sorry.. It might be important..” She seemed to not mind, though, so he checked the messages. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, more Sherlock.. He scrolled down the lists quickly, catching words that clearly said ‘Come to Baker St,’ some ‘I need your help,’ and of course ‘Urgent.’

John leaned in for another kiss, explaining there was a slight emergency at his own flat. She graciously and seductively mentioned for him to not worry and to make sure he called her. Her fingers trailed down his chest and he felt as though it was stupid to leave. But if it really was important..

~~~

Finally making it back to Baker St, he entered the flat. “Sherlock? I’m back. Better be really important!” He called out, looking around for the other. From upstairs, Sherlock came down and held up an atrocious looking jumper. “We’ve got an emergency.” He shook his head, looking to John. “All of these jumpers need to be replaced. I.. accidentally managed to spill a bit of Benzoic acid all over everything..” He smirked a little, though he was trying hard to pretend to be sincere.

Shaking his head, John watched his flatmate with a look that the other would properly deduce as severe annoyance. But Sherlock seemed unconcerned by it. 

“Problem?”

“No, Sherlock.. Of course not.. You only just ruined a brilliant date.”

Sherlock seemed unphased by that, tossing the jumper back so that it landed in the pile of other things he had ‘accidentally’ spilled on. 

“She wouldn’t have lasted long anyway, John.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes.”

John gave up, sighing heavily. “Tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found via tumblr.  
> http://quinngrey.tumblr.com/post/17614328713/sherlock-ruins-yet-another-one-of-johns-dates


End file.
